


A Trace Of Innocence

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Sexual Inexperience, Vaginal Fingering, girl!Harry, girl!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<i>My parents aren’t going to be home this weekend</i>.”<br/>Those nine words have been playing on a constant loop in Louis’ mind since Harry said them to her on Monday morning before school started. It’s now Friday afternoon and Louis’ nerves haven’t quelled yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trace Of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of April being [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> I have literally just finished writing this, so the only beta was me. I fail. I'm sorry.
> 
> Please do not break the fourth wall and share this with any of the mentioned people in the story, or the band, or their families, friends, lovers, or anyone like that.  
> Also, this work is not for redistribution anywhere without my explicit consent. Thank you.

“ _My parents aren’t going to be home this weekend_.”

Those nine words have been playing on a constant loop in Louis’ mind since Harry said them to her on Monday morning before school started. It’s now Friday afternoon and Louis’ nerves haven’t quelled yet.

She isn’t outwardly nervous. No. It’s far too important for her to keep her nerves internal rather than admitting to her girlfriend of four months that yes, she is super scared to have sex for the first time. 

Most eighteen year olds she knows would be over the moon if an opportunity like this presented itself, but Louis is nervous. It’s not exactly a new feeling for her, being nervous about something that she really wants, but this is an entire level of newness that Louis has never explored with another person before. And _that_ is what makes it nerve-wracking for her. 

In all of her nerves, Louis is sure that her mum doesn’t buy her excuse that she’s spending the weekend at Zayn’s place. Especially not when she knows Harry’s parents quite well, and they’ve probably asked her to keep an eye on Harry, to make sure that she stays safe while they’re away. 

Even still, Jay is letting Louis stay the weekend at Harry’s. 

An _entire_ weekend at Harry’s. From Friday night through to Sunday afternoon she’s going to be spending _completely alone_ with Harry. 

As Louis picks up her overnight bag, the butterflies in her stomach start up again. 

She takes a deep breath and looks at her reflection in the small mirror sitting on top of her dresser. “You can do this,” she mutters. She nods once at her reflection and puts her game face on. She isn’t the best drama student for nothing.

Jay smiles at her and kisses her cheek noisily when Louis has come down the stairs. The twins each give Louis big cuddles, exclaiming how much they’ll miss Louis when she’s gone, even though Louis knows they don’t understand the concept of time properly yet. They think it’s a week between meals. They’re like puppies like that. 

With one last exhale, Louis bids her entire family good bye and heads out to her crappy car. All that is standing between Louis and Harry now is this car. She closes her eyes for a moment and then gets in. _There’s nothing to be nervous about_ , she tells herself.

The drive to Harry’s goes far too quick for Louis’ liking.

She can barely recall days when it seemed like the three minute drive would feel like it took hours to make, but all too soon, she’s pulling into Harry’s driveway and shutting off her car. She sits in the car for a few long moments looks up at the house.

It’s a house she has come to know as well as her own over these last few months. 

Before she and Harry even became girlfriends, they were best friends and were constantly at each other’s houses. This is literally Louis’ home away from home. It’s comforting and just looking at it calms Louis’ nerves just a little.

That is, of course, until the front door opens and Harry appears, looking as gorgeous as ever in her jeans and flowing top. Louis’ heart simultaneously beats faster and slows down at the sight of her gorgeous girlfriend. 

“ _Hi_!” Harry says cheerily as she rounds the car. “Are you coming inside?”

“Yeah, of course,” Louis replies. She pulls the keys out of the ignition and gets out of her car, her overnight bag in her hand. She quickly locks her car and turns to face Harry properly. Harry’s arms immediately drape themselves around Louis’ shoulders as she pulls Louis in closer, kissing her soundly on the lips. 

It’s so familiar and wonderful it makes Louis’ insides feel less tangled for a moment. She sighs into the kiss and smiles when Harry pulls back, giving her a beaming smile. 

“C’mon, I’m making fajitas for dinner,” Harry says. She grabs Louis’ hand tugs, leading her into the house. “You can put your bag in my room, if you want?”

“Alright,” Louis replies. She makes her way up the stairs and opens the door to Harry’s bedroom. Nothing has changed. Louis isn’t quite sure what she’s been expecting but the fact that nothing seems to be out of place since the last time Louis visited makes her feel better. She sets her bag down at the foot of Harry’s bed and then leaves, the sounds of Harry singing in the kitchen luring her away. 

She’s met with the smell of cooking chicken and Harry’s bum shaking to the beat of the song she’s singing along with coming from the iPod docking station on the counter. Louis stares for a few moments too long. Harry looks over her shoulder at Louis and grins at her, popping her butt out in Louis’ direction.

“Come help!” Harry says cheerfully. 

Louis crosses the kitchen and washes her hands before helping Harry any way she can. There isn’t much effort with cooking fajitas, Louis knows, but she loves the way Harry makes it seem like it’s a five star meal. 

“Can you get the tortillas out of the cupboard for me, please?” Harry asks and Louis nods, immediately locating the packet. She sets it down on the counter and Harry grins at her, making Louis’ stomach swoop pleasantly. 

A short while later, they’re sitting on the carpeted floor in the living room, their food on the coffee table and their feet pressed against each other’s underneath it. Harry gives Louis a soft, loving smile and Louis finds herself falling more and more in love with her. 

“These are fantastic,” Louis says around her second bite of her first fajita. That taste is amazing in her mouth, all of the ingredients mixing perfectly with the cooked chicken and the warm tortilla. She licks her lips, catching the sauce that had caught in the corner of her mouth.

“Thank you,” Harry replies, brushing her foot gently against Louis’ under the table. “I wanted to cook you something I know you love.”

“These _are_ a family favourite,” Louis says before she takes another bite. She moans around her food, savouring the mouthful. When she looks up, she sees Harry staring intently at her. “Do I have food on my face?” she asks.

Harry shakes her head. “No,” she starts. “Umm… You look gorgeous. I like your socks.”

“Thank you,” Louis replies, her cheeks burning at the compliment. She wills herself to calm down. There isn’t anything pressuring either of them right at this second, or even at all. It’s just a little nerve-wracking, knowing that soon she and Harry will probably be getting naked together for the first time.

It’s something Louis has both wanted and feared since she and Harry got together just before Harry’s eighteenth birthday. She feels like their entire relationship has been building up to this moment, and frankly, it’s scaring the shit out of her.

“You alright?” Harry asks, her voice soft and soothing, making the nerves in Louis’ stomach quell just a little bit.

Louis nods and picks up her glass to have a drink. Mostly just to keep her hands occupied. “Yeah,” she replies, hoping that she sounds more convincing than she feels. 

Harry bites down on her bottom lip. “We don’t… Sex isn’t necessary tonight,” she says, looking up at Louis, concern written all over her face.

“I want to,” Louis says. “I’m just… Nervous.”

“Me too,” Harry replies. Louis exhales, feeling a little relieved. “But I’m excited because I want to lose my virginity to you.”

“Yeah, me too,” Louis agrees. 

Harry gets up on her knees and shuffles over to where Louis is sitting and she sits back on her calves next to Louis. She reaches out for Louis’ hand and squeezes it lightly. “I’m happy about this. Are you?”

Louis nods. “Yeah, definitely,” she breathes, turning to face Harry properly. 

“Good,” Harry replies. She ducks her head and kisses Louis soundly on the lips. 

The second their lips connect, all thoughts of worry, nerves and anything else fly out of Louis’ mind. She turns her head a little better, leaning up into Harry’s touch. Harry’s lips move effortlessly with Louis’ own, kissing in a way that’s become all too familiar for her. She sighs into the kiss and smiles when Harry nips playfully at her bottom lip.

“C’mon,” Harry says softly. She gets up and offers a hand out for Louis to take. She quickly does and lets Harry help her up off the floor. “Let me just clean this up and we can go to my room.”

Louis can’t help the smile that crosses her face – it’s such a typical Harry move, wanting to clean everything up first. Wordlessly, she helps Harry clean up their plates from dinner. She drops a kiss onto Harry’s shoulder as Harry fills the sink with hot, soapy water to let their dishes soak. Harry dries her hands on a tea towel and turns her attention back to Louis, a small smile on her face.

In a bout of courage, Louis steps forwards and kisses Harry hotly, enjoying the way Harry’s body automatically leans into her own. Harry’s hand slips easily into her own and she breaks the kiss, leaving Louis a little breathless. 

Harry bites down on her lip and looks at Louis with such love in her eyes that it almost makes Louis melt on the spot. She leads Louis to her bedroom and closes the door behind them. 

“I don’t know how to do this,” Louis blurts out the second they’re facing each other again. 

“Yeah, you do,” Harry replies with a grin. “You’ve masturbated before, right?”

Louis nods. “Yeah, of course.”

“Then it’s like that,” Harry says with a shrug. “Except you’re doing it to someone else.”

“But… the other stuff… I don’t know anything about that.”

“Me either,” Harry replies, reaching forwards to slide the braces off Louis’ shoulders. “We don’t have to do any of that tonight… But it’s something we can work out together later, if you like?”

Louis nods dumbly, her entire body thrumming just from where Harry had touched her shoulders. Both of Harry’s hands take Louis’ and she squeezes gently before leaning closer and kissing her again. Louis’ breath catches in her throat and she kisses Harry back, glad that the kiss is a slow one so she can get her brain back into focus. 

Harry lets go of Louis’ hands to stroke down her arms. Louis feels rooted to the spot. She lets Harry touch her, shivering as Harry’s hands stroke down Louis’ sides before stopping at the top of her shorts. She looks up at Louis through her lashes and bites her lip again.

“May I?” she asks.

“So polite,” Louis mumbles, but she nods anyway. 

Harry grins and ducks her head, popping the button open on Louis’ shorts. She slowly moves the zipper down as well and it gapes open a little, making Louis shiver from the non-existent cold. 

Louis gains her courage up again to touch Harry and she slowly unbuttons Harry’s shirt, leaving it hanging open, revealing the fact that she’s very much not wearing a bra at all. Louis swallows thickly, unable to take her eyes off Harry’s perky, little breasts. Her nipples are hard already and Louis finds herself wanting to worship them for as long as Harry will let her. She glances up at Harry who nods and Louis reaches up, tentatively cupping Harry’s breast in her hand. 

It isn’t the first time that she’s had her hands on Harry’s tits, of course, but this is the first time that they’ve been completely bare, every other time had been over Harry’s shirt or over her bra when they had been in a heated snogging session. 

“Fuck,” Louis mumbles. She rubs her thumb over Harry’s nipple and Harry hisses sharply. She arches into Louis’ touch for a moment before she shrugs out of her shirt. 

“Off,” Harry mumbles, her hands dropping to the hem of Louis’ shirt, tugging it upwards. “Please.” 

Louis nods dumbly and lifts her arms so that Harry can take off her shirt. She reaches behind herself and unhooks her bra, sliding out of it. Harry whines in the back of her throat and she pulls Louis in for a long, hot kiss that makes Louis’ knees go weak, one hand cupping Louis’ breast the entire time. Louis moans into the kiss, pressing herself into Harry even more. All she can feel is Harry’s warm body against her own and she realises how much she wants the rest of Harry’s body pressed against her, too.

“Bed,” Louis mumbles against Harry’s lips. 

“Fuck yes,” Harry breathes. She tugs on Louis’ braces where they rest against her thighs, leading her to the bed. She gets up on it first and pulls Louis close until Louis is on the bed too, hovering over Harry. 

Harry’s legs immediately bracket Louis’ waist and she hooks one of her legs around Louis’ middle, forcing them closer together. Louis can feel the shape of Harry’s tits under her own, her nipples pressing into the flesh of Louis’ skin. Harry whines into the kiss, arching her entire body up into Louis’. It’s hotter than Louis ever expected it to be. And suddenly, her nerves about sex seem far from her mind.

That is, until Harry tugs at Louis’ shorts again and pushes them down Louis’ hips a little.

She pulls back, panting heavily, her mind hazy and her lips swollen. Harry looks absolutely gorgeous underneath her and Louis wants nothing more than to keep going but she’s still an inexperienced virgin with more sense than to just rush into something like this.

“Did I do something wrong?” Harry asks, her voice light and breathy.

Louis shakes her head. “Of course not,” she replies. “I just want to make sure we both want this still?”

“I do,” Harry replies immediately. “Do you?”

Louis nods, smiling softly. “I do,” she echoes. Harry smiles up at her and shifts out from underneath Louis, causing her to frown for a moment. “What are you doing?”

“Getting naked,” Harry replies. She lifts her hips and pulls down her shorts. Louis should have expected that she wouldn’t have knickers on if she didn’t have a bra on, either. The sight still makes Louis freeze where she’s kneeling on the bed. Her eyes widen dramatically. Harry is lain out in front of her, completely naked from head to toe and Louis feels like she’s just been slapped in the face. “A-are you alright?” 

Louis blinks rapidly and tries to speak but a weird, strangled noise escapes her throat instead. She whines and shakes her head, closing her eyes for a few moments. “Yep,” she squeaks out. 

Harry audibly breathes out and she smiles at Louis. Louis tears her gaze away from Harry’s body and steps off the bed. A wave of self-consciousness overcomes her as she fiddles with the already open zipper on her shorts. She exhales and peels off her thigh high socks first. Her hands go back to her waist and she pauses. She scrunches her eyes shut and hooks her fingers under the elastic of her underwear so she can pull both of them down at once. She steps out of the items and keeps her eyes closed, too nervous to see Harry’s expression. 

“You’re beautiful,” Harry whispers, suddenly closer than Louis remembered her being. She feels the press of Harry’s lips against her own and she opens her eyes briefly to see Harry’s face impossibly close. She closes her eyes again and lets herself relax into the kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Louis whispers back. 

Harry smiles and kisses her once more before turning around. She starts to knee-walk across the bed but Louis quickly grabs at Harry’s hip until Harry stops moving. She gets up on the bed behind Harry again and squeezes Harry’s hip, before running her hands up Harry’s body to cup at her breasts. Harry turns her head to look at Louis, her gaze filled with lust and she dips her head to kiss Louis her once more. The angle is probably a little uncomfortable for Harry so she breaks the kiss, pressing her lips against Harry’s shoulder. 

“How do you want to do this?” Louis asks as they move onto the bed so they’re lying on their sides, facing each other. She strokes over Harry’s back, making random patterns with her fingers just to see Harry smile

“Can I finger you?” Harry asks.

Louis’ hand freezes on Harry’s back. “Straight to the point, then?”

“You could finger me, if you like?” Harry suggests, her teeth worrying her bottom lip. 

“Y-yeah,” Louis nods. “Yeah, alright, I can do that. Can I kiss you first, though?”

“Please.”

She shifts forwards and closes the gap between them, kissing Harry slowly. This is something they’ve been doing since their relationship started. It’s easy and familiar and not scary in the slightest. Louis can feel her entire body relaxing into Harry’s touch and her mind soon strays away from the fact that they’re both naked in favour of Harry’s tongue doing that amazing thing she loves in her mouth. She moans into the kiss and Harry giggles, pressing even closer.

She takes Louis’ hand and guides it between her legs. Louis’ eyes snap open and she glances at her hand before looking back up at Harry who nods at her. Louis inhales, trying to focus on what her hand is doing and how her fingers are moving. Harry keeps her hand on Louis’ until she’s parted her folds and has Louis’ finger on her clit. 

The moan that escapes from Harry’s mouth is one that Louis could listen to for the rest of her life. She keeps moving her fingers with Harry’s until Harry removes her hand completely, settling for gripping onto Louis’ thigh instead. 

“So good,” Harry mumbles. 

Her face is flushed, as is her chest and Louis thinks she has never looked more gorgeous. Louis dips her head to kiss Harry again while moving her fingers over Harry’s clit in the way that she seems to love. 

The slide of her fingers is easy with how wet Harry is and within a few moments, Harry is clinging onto Louis and shuddering in her arms, breathing out a low moan. She goes still after a few minutes, her breathing heavy and her body covered in a light sheen of sweat. 

Louis starts to move her hand from between Harry’s legs but Harry’s hand quickly circles her wrist to stop it. 

“More, please,” Harry mumbles. 

And _oh_.

Louis’ tongue darts out of her mouth to lick at her dry lips and she experimentally moves her finger against Harry’s clit, eliciting a hiss that turns into a moan from her girlfriend. 

“Put your finger in me,” Harry mumbles against Louis’ neck. Louis immediately follows Harry’s request and she groans loudly the second her finger is enveloped in Harry’s warm, wet entrance. It feels amazing. 

Harry clenches down around her finger and rocks her hips forwards. Louis takes the hint and starts moving her finger inside of Harry slowly, making sure the angle of her hand isn’t going to give her a cramp. She brushes over Harry’s clit at every chance she gets, making Harry moan louder and louder with each touch.

“Yes, there, please,” Harry whines, rocking down into Louis’ hand. She grips into Louis’ upper arm, her fingers digging in, the nails surely going to leave little half-moon marks on her skin. But Louis can’t bring herself to care. Not when Harry’s hips are moving like they are, not when Harry’s walls are clenching down hard around Louis’ finger, moans escaping her mouth. 

Her second orgasm doesn’t take long and she’s clinging to Louis once again, shuddering in her arms as she rides out the waves of pleasure. Louis watches her, completely entranced. Harry sags against Louis, curling into her as closely as she can, wrapping herself around Louis as best she can. 

“That was nice,” Harry mumbles against Louis’ neck, humming contently as Louis removes her hand from between Harry’s legs, wiping her fingers on the sheets to get rid of the wetness on them. 

Louis feels a surge of pride growing in her chest as she drops kisses onto the top of Harry’s head. She did this. She made Harry feel this good. It’s hard not to be proud of herself. 

Just when she thinks Harry has fallen asleep, she lifts her head and kisses Louis on the lips, still soft and pliant from her orgasms. Louis squeaks in surprise when Harry all but pushes Louis on her back, covering her entire body with her own. 

“Hi,” Louis says and Harry grins down at her. 

“Hi.”

“Was that okay?” Louis asks and Harry nods. 

“It was amazing,” she replies. She dips her head and kisses Louis again, one hand cupping Louis’ breast as she does. She runs her thumb over Louis’ nipple and Louis’ body automatically arches into her touch. “I love your tits,” she breathes before she covers her mouth over the one she was fondling. 

Louis’ gasp fills the room. Harry’s mouth is warm around her nipple and the sensation is one that Louis isn’t going to forget any time soon. She groans when Harry pulls off and blows cool air across it, making it stand at attention.

“Can I touch you now?” Harry asks and Louis just nods dumbly, spreading her legs. She feels more than a little exposed but Harry’s kissing her again and her mind becomes occupied with that.

When Harry finally slips her hand between Louis’ legs, she’s expecting it. She whispers ‘yes’ against Harry’s lips and Harry grins, parting Louis’ folds to touch her clit. The first touch makes stars explode behind Louis’ eyes. She whines and Harry grins above her, circling her finger slowly around Louis’ clit, completely teasing her. 

She clings onto Harry, her hands on Harry’s shoulders as Harry keeps teasing her. “More, please,” she whispers, her entire body thrumming with anticipation. Harry starts pressing a little harder, her touch confident and easy, like she knows what Louis likes before she even knows it herself.

Louis’ orgasm surprises her. She comes harder than she ever has before, her entire body trembling with the force. She clings tightly to Harry, panting heavily. “Wow,” she mumbles, her eyes wide and her vision swimming a little from the intensity of her orgasm.

Harry’s face comes into her line of sight and she grins down at Louis. “It’s good, isn’t it?”

Louis nods dumbly. “Yeah…. Yeah, it is. _Wow_.”

Harry dips her head and kisses Louis again as she removes her hand from between Louis’ legs. They move back onto their sides, facing each other but closer than they were before. Louis slips her leg between Harry’s, entangling them completely. She strokes her hand down Harry’s back again, unable to stop smiling.

“I love you,” she whispers, like talking louder will disturb the atmosphere or something.

“I love you too,” Harry replies, pressing her lips gently against Louis’ own for a brief kiss.

“So we had sex…”

Harry laughs. “Yeah, we did.”

“We’re officially not virgins anymore,” Louis says, puffing her chest out a little but dissolves into giggles a second later, snuggling closer to Harry. She kisses Harry again, enjoying the closeness between them. “I want to do more with you, though. When we’re ready.”

“Me too,” Harry agrees. 

“I’m scared, though – what if I’m bad at it?”

Harry shrugs. “It’s okay,” she begins slowly, easily, like she has no worries at all, “because we’ll be experiencing it all together. We’ll be each other’s first everything.”

Louis smiles. “I like that,” she whispers as Harry burrows herself closer, clearly ready for sleep. “I like that a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my twenty eighth contribution to [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
